


a hero

by JennyMNZ



Series: Retraces [3]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: for the boy who was braver than his fears [drabble]phpm 2015, day 14 - elliot nightray





	a hero

accepting his past, his mistakes. taking all his sins as a part of him, choosing to endure the pain and the punishment, rather than drown everything into oblivion.

_such a noble boy…_

an heroic act, for his pride, for his honor, for the sake of those he wished to protect. how could he make them suffer even more? managing the whole situation alone, taking the entire responsibility into his hands just to protect them, like any hero would.

(some heros must fall)

it was the right thing to do, assuming his crimes. and as a honest noble boy he wouldn't let anyone else do this in his place. accepting his burden, refusing to share it with someone else. it's his, and his alone, he won't have anyone walking beside him.

_his soul, noble even on death_

and by taking the burden of the forgotten past on his tired shoulders, now he faces the loneliness of his new path. the first one to go down - too soon. but he wouldn't forgive them if they tried to follow him, after all.

_silence alone shrouds him_


End file.
